how important you are to me
by DiamondDoodles
Summary: After a heated Argument, Rigby Disappeared. Night after Night Mordecai waits and waits but No sign of his best buddy. Mordecai soon realised how much important Rigby to him.


I would like to say a huge thank you to TailsTheCuteBabyFox for this request :)

This is a One-Shot or maybe a Two-Shot, I don't know yet xD

Enjoy

...

 **Monday**

It was a normal Morning, Mordecai and Rigby were following Benson orders and were washing the cart. Mordecai was too busy talking about Margaret while Rigby was pretending to listen but the truth is, Rigby doesn't even give a damm. He gets fed up with Mordecai talking about Margaret but that's not important right now. Rigby suddenly smiled excitedly, Today after work Mordecai is taking him out for the day. He promised to take him to the arcade, cheezers and the moives. This Is going to be so fun.

"So, that's why I'm hanging out with Margaret today, Sorry dude",

Rigby frozed as he stared at him, "y-you are canceling plans with me...AGAIN", Rigby says as he threw his sponge on the ground, staring at Mordecai.

"Uh Yeah, Sorry but Margaret has invited me to the movies! How awesome is that", Mordecai said as he smiled widely. Rigby sighed as he picked up his sponge, "yeah it's Awesome but you been Ditching me for Margaret for the last couple of mouths. We haven't even hang out ones",

"Well to be honest dude, you can't expect me to Ditch Margaret for you", Mordecai replied as he rolled his eyes, getting annoyed.

Rigby looked at him shockingly, "Excuse me? You are the one who been Ditching ME for MARGARET," Rigby suddenly faced him, Feeling Annoyed and quite heartbroken.

"Yeah but it's different. Margaret means alot to me", Mordecai says as he carried on washing the cart. "So basically, you are saying that I mean nothing to you", Rigby yelled.

Mordecai turned to him angrily, "Did I say that! Did you heard me saying that",

"Well, Basically yes, you kinda did",

"You know what Rigby, I wish you would stop being so Jealous. I don't want to hang out with you all the time", Mordecai replied as he dropped his sponge.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HANG AROUND WITH ME THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN PROMISE", Rigby yelled.

"Dude, stop shouting", Mordecai yelled back as he threw his arms in the air.

"No, not until you tell me why do you break your promises with me", Rigby yelled again but this time, they way he said it, it was a heartbroken way,

"Dude just leave it", Mordecai grumbled as he picked up his sponge, carrying on Wasing the cart.

"Mordecai please, I just want to know. Is it because you don't like me?", Rigby yelled.

"Dude...Just...Shut...Up!", Mordecai gritted his teeth angrily.

"Or is it because Yo- JUST SHUT UP! GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING", Mordecai yelled now feeling angrily.

"Me! You are the one who is Being annoying! You always ditch me for Margaret Everytime!", Rigby yelled back.

"Maybe it's because you are always a pain", Mordecai yelled back, his voice rasing.

"You don't mean that", Rigby says shaking his head.

"I actually do and you know what? I even wish you wasn't around",

Rigby teared up a bit, "Fine", Rigby yelled.

"Fine!", Mordecai yelled back.

"Fine", Rigby says softly as he quickly ran off

Mordecai cursed into himself, carrying on washing the cart, thinking

He get over it

As the hours pass by, his anger turns to Concern, then fear and now Worry.

Mordecai walked back to the park, looking around just in case he spotted Rigby.

"Mordecai, Where's Rigby?", Benson asked a his eyes looked toward him confused.

Mordecai shrugged, "I don't know, he ran off hours ago", Mordecai replied as he rubbed his neck nervously.

Benson sighed annoyed as he rubbed his temples, "Don't tell me you two got into a fight", Benson says as he groaned when Mordecai nodded.

"Argh, Don't worry. He always runs off. He probably comes back later on tonight", Benson says as he slowly walked away. Mordecai sighed, knowing he is right but he is not going to sleep until he knows his best friend is safe.

Mordecai slowly walked inside, he sat down on the sofa. Putting on the television.

 _Tonight On drama on the beach_

 **" Why don't you just get lost! "**

 **" What! I done nothing! You are the one who is Ditching me for your stupid boyfriend drake",**

 **"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! ! I WOULD BE MORE HAPPIER IF YOU WASN'T EVEN HERE! ! "**

Mordecai quickly changed the Channel

 _Welcome back to the Tyler Show._

 _Milly and Ruby Fight over a guy?_

 **"you always ditch me for your Boyfriend. You haven't even paid one attention to me "**

 **"Maybe it's because you are such a pain "**

 ***crowd Gasped***

Mordecai turned off the TV, staring at the TV. Maybe he should just sit here silently and wait until Rigby shows up.

I mean it's only 8:00pm. He will show up. He always does this.

You see

( A couple of hours later ) 3:10pm

Okay...Maybe not.

Mordecai sighed as he sadly walked upstairs, regretting what happened today. He falls into his bed, groaning rather loudly.

He sighed as he falls to sleep slight quickly, leaving one thought before falling asleep.

I'm sorry Rigby.

 **Tuesday**

Mordecai walked around he park, calling for his best friend. Rigby was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even shows up last night. Mordecai was now extremely worried.

Luckily today was his day off, so he is going to spent it looking for Rigby. First he is going to look around Rigby's favourite place's.

Started with The Coffee shop, Arcade, Cheezers, Eileen 's house and Wing Kingdom. If all off that fails, he will check Rigby's Least Favourite Places, which is

Don's place

Margaret 's house

That should be enough for now.

Mordecai quickly walked to the cart. Driving quickly to the Arcade. He walked in, looking around.

No sign of him.

He sighed as he walked towards the owner.

"Excuse me?", Mordecai asked as a young Boy turned towards him, looking completely bored, "Yes...?"

"Did a Small Raccoon went in here. He is small, raccoon, Brown, Big dark eyes ", Mordecai explained as the boy shooked his head.

Mordecai rubbed his eyes annoyed, "okay, Thanks Anyway". Mordecai says as he slowly walked back to the cart. Driving towards the coffee shop. He walked inside, seeing Margaret serving people there coffee.

Margaret smiled as she turned towards Mordecai, "Hey Mordecai. How are you?", Margaret asked as she smiled but that smile slowly turns into a frown when Mordecai shooked his head.

"Why? What's wrong?", Margaret asked as she pulled Mordecai to a table. As they sat down.

"Sorry Margaret but I can't stay long. Have you seen Rigby?", Mordecai asked as Margret shooked her head, "why? What happened", She asked. Mordecai rubbed his temples.

"Nothing, where is Eileen?", Mordecai asked looking around. "It's her day off", Margaret replied as Mordecai nodded.

"Okay, thanks Margaret", Mordecai replied as he quickly rushed out, driving towards Eileen house.

Mordecai sighed.

Where the hell is he? I know what I said was completely Wrong but he knows that I didn't mean it...half of it. ARGH THIS IS SO CONFUSING.

Mordecai thought as he stopped at Eileen ' s house. He knocked on the door softly. The door opened reveling Eileen. "Hey Mordecai. What's up?",

"I can't talk right now? Please tell me you seen Rigby?" Mordecai pleaded but groaned when she shooked her head.

"Why? What did you do?", Eileen asked as she glared at him. Mordecai chuckled Nervusly as he rubbed his arm.

"Long story...? I would love to tell you but I'm busy at the moment. Bye Eileen", Mordecai rushed towards the cart.

Eileen stared him confusingly, before shrugging softly. Shutting the door after her.

 **Wendsday**

Ok Now Mordecai is super Worried. Yesterday he has spent all day looking for Rigby. He looked everywhere.

He checked

The coffee shop

Eileen house

Arcade

Cheezers

Don's house

Margaret 's house

Rigby's perants

Shops

Hotels

Parks

Wing kingdom

He basically checked everywhere but no sign of him.

Mordecai sighed as he sat down on the sofa, Staring at the TV. Today he has to work on his Own. He never told Benson about Rigby being missing. When Benson questions him about Rigby, he just replied with That Rigby is sick so he staying in bed. God wishes that was true. He truly misses Rigby so much.

 _This is my fault. If it weren't for me, I would still have Rigby but of course of my big mouth I lost him._

Mordecai felt tears welled up his tears, as he rubbed his eyes trying not to let the tears spill. He felt horrible what he has done Towards Rigby. Why the H he would even say 'I wish you wasn't around' and of course 'You always a pain' But that weren't True!.

Oh no...Rigby wasn't a pain at all. He was Mordecai's Best friend. Mordecai's...Brother which he truly loves, even more then Margaret. Rigby is like family towards Mordecai but now...Rigby is gone. It's too late to Tell Rigby how much important he is towards Him.

Mordecai quickly picked up his phone, calling Rigby.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

(Voice Mail)

 **( WHATSAPP RIGBONE HERE, sorry I couldn't reach your call right now. Leave a message after this beep)**

*beep*

"H-hi Rigby..! How it been. I am sorry what about between us. I didn't mean what I said. You are...important to me. Where ever you are. Please come back" Mordecai sighed as he pressed send and fall on to the sofa. Mordecai rubbed his head feeling a bit tired from work. Hopefully Rigby returns tomorrow.

Hopefully!

 **Thursday**

Mordecai walked through the Doors. He sighed softly as he sat down on his regular space. It feels weird going to the coffee shop without Rigby. By the way, Rigby hasn't returned last night...AGAIN!

"Hey Mordecai, how are you feeling", Margaret asked as her and Eileen sat across Mordecai. Mordecai sighed softly as he mumbled out, "Good I guess...Still no sign of Rigby",

"Where could he be. Have you checked everywhere", Eileen asked.

Mordecai nodded, "yes! I basically checked the whole town TWICE. he gone. And it's all my fault",

"Its not your fault", Margaret says as she rubbed Mordecai's arms. Mordecai sniffled, "y-yes it is. If it weren't for me, I would still have Rigby but no, because of my big mouth, I lost him. It's my fault Margaret",

Elieen sighed sadly as she looked down before looking towards Mordecai, "Mordecai, Don't worry. I am preety sure Rigby will Return soon. He probably his trying to rocover what you said to him", Eileen says as Margaret nodded.

Mordecai looks Down.

"And if Rigby doesn't show up then...we will help you to find him", Margaret says as Eileen nodded.

Mordecai shrugged as he kept his eyes on the ground.

(Beep)

Mordecai picked up his phone.

Benson: Hey Mordecai, Please come into my office now.

"I gotta Go", Mordecai grumbled out as he slowly walked away.

(Benson office)

"I think you know why I called you in here", Benson says as Skips was standing next to Him.

Mordecai shooked his head.

"Okay well it's about Rigby", Benson says.

Mordecai eyes widen in worry, "W-What...Is he okay?", Mordecai asked.

"He fine Mordecai But I know where he has gone ", Skips says.

Mordecai smiled widely, "where is he?", He asked.

Skips sighed as he took a deep breath, "he left town and me and Benson doesn't know why or where to",

"But he is coming back tomorrow right?", Mordecai asked.

Benson sighed, "look Mordecai, it's been 4 days since he gone missing. His stuff is also gone as well. I don't he is coming back", Benson says.

Mordecai stood up, "No? He is coming back. I know he will", Mordecai stood up and quickly rushed away. He walked into his room and slammed the door after him.

Rigby, where are you?

 **Friday**

It's now been 5 days since Rigby has left and Mordecai is now Heartbroken. All he knows is that Rigby has left town...but what if it's for good.

Right now, Mordecai was kneeling while doing some gardening. Right now Mordecai is feeling Angry, Depressed and Guilty. Now Mordecai realised that Rigby Isn't a pain. He was really fun to be around with but now...he has lost the most important person in his life...and it's his fault.

Mordecai falls into his knees and let all the tears out that's he been holding for days.

"Mordecai...?"

Mordecai paused as he heard someone calling his name. He wanted to hear that voice for so long.

Mordecai turned his head Around seeing Rigby, who was smiling while hold his suitcase.

Without thinking, Mordecai pulled Rigby into a hug.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me", Mordecai begged as he hugged Rigby tightly.

Rigby laughed as he returned the hug, patting him on the back softly before Mordecai pulled away, staring deep into his eyes, "where did you go?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby smiled as he replied, "I left town and stayed in a hotel for a while. I wanted to give you a break from me", Rigby replied as he smiled.

Mordecai smiled back, "I am so sorry what I said, I didn't mean it, It's boring here without you", Mordecai says as Rigby smiled.

"I'm sorry too. I was just upset because I feel left out. You are always too busy with Margaret and...Well, I am so sorry", Rigby replied as he smiled when Mordecai hugged him again.

"Please promise to never leave me again",

Rigby nodded as he hugged back.

"I promise!"

A:N

And again, this was a request from TailsTheCuteBabyFox, thank you :)

The meaning of this story is "You don't know how much you need something untill it's gone"

That's it for this story and Don't forget to check out my Other story :)


End file.
